Separated At Birth
by ShadowWolfe57
Summary: Ryan finds out that he has a twin, and that they were separated at birth. Follow their journey as they get to know each other, and as Michael finds love with one of Newport's hottest guys...M/M Slash, and possible MPREG in later chapters.
1. Found

Separated At Birth

Michael Atwood looked at the house—no, mansion—coming up in the distance. 'They live in style,' he thought. The cab pulled up to the door, and he handed the money to the driver. He walked up to the front door, and rang the bell. The door was opened by a tall, lanky guy with dark brown hair, and pale skin. "Uh…hi. Can I help you?" The guy asked. "Yeah. Um, my name's Michael…I'm here to see Ryan." "Huh…okay, then. Cone on in. I'll go get him. My name is Seth, by the way…Seth Cohen." The kid told him. "I'll just introduce myself to all of your family when we see them." Michael said. "Just sit down on the couch, and I'll go find Ryan." Seth told him. Seth walked off, and Michael sat down, and tried to remain calm. When Seth walked back in, he had a man and a woman with him, and a person Michael could only assume was Ryan. The man looked to be an older version of Seth, except for the eyes. Seth had the woman's eyes. "Hi, my name is Sandy Cohen, and this is my wife, Kirsten. We're Seth's parents, and this young man standing beside us is Ryan." The man said. When his name was mentioned, Ryan gave a small wave of his hand. "Um, hi. I'm Michael…Michael Atwood." When he gave them his name, they all gave him looks of disbelief, so he continued. "I was born to Dawn and Frank Atwood on August 4, 1987. Ryan, we're twins. Frank and Dawn, the people you probably know as Mom and Dad knew that they would only be able to keep one of us, due to monetary problems at that time. It tore them up inside, but in the end, they finally chose. They chose to keep you, and I was taken to an adoption agency when Mom was released from the hospital. I bounced from foster home to foster home until last year. When I was placed in my last foster home, I realized that I liked it there. I was finally making friends, and my foster mom wasn't a complete bitch…sorry if my language offends you, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. I thought it would last, but my foster mom was in a car accident last month. She had hidden some papers in a safe, and given me the combination in case something was to happen to her. When she died in the hospital, she slipped the combination in my hand, and told me that there were papers in there telling me who my biological parents were. When I looked in there and saw my birth certificate, and it said I was a twin, I searched for anyone with the last name Atwood. I got four results. Frank Atwood, Dawn Enders Atwood, Trey Atwood, and Ryan Atwood. There was a birth certificate for all of you, a marriage certificate for Frank and Dawn, criminal records for Frank, Trey, and Dawn, but I only found the birth certificate for you, Ryan. When I looked at the birth date, I knew that you were my twin. So I did a little more digging, and saw that you were adopted by the Cohen's, and looked them up, and found the address, and here I am." By the time Michael was finished with his speech, everyone was sitting down, and Michael was out of breath. He looked up, and saw Ryan deep in thought. When Ryan spoke, all he said was three words, "I believe you." "Wait, you do? I mean, I'm glad and all, but no one would normally believe a story like that." Michael said. "I believe you, because my mom said something about wishing my brother could be there when I was little, and I knew in the back of my mind that she wasn't talking about Trey." Ryan told him. Michael looked astounded at this, but said nothing. When Ryan asked him if he had anywhere to stay, Michael told him that he was just planning on finding a motel to stay at. When he heard this, Ryan looked shocked. He gave Sandy and Kirsten a look, silently asking if Michael could stay with them, and they nodded. "You'll stay with us." Kirsten said.

***Author's Note—From now on, I will be separating it into the character's POV's. Anyway…do you see the little button below marked 'Review'? It's so easy…just click, and type.


	2. Meeting Him For The First Time

***Author's Note*** I know that the last chapter was a little short, but it was just meant to get the story started…don't kill me…oh, and Michael will be called Mike from now on. ***

Michael woke up the next morning, and took in his surroundings. At first, he was confused, because he didn't recognize any of the furniture. But then, the memories of the previous day flooded back into his mind, and he calmed down. 'I found him. I found my brother.' He thought to himself. He got up, and put on his shirt, and made his way down to the kitchen. When he walked in the room, he saw Ryan and Seth sitting there eating breakfast. "Good morning, you two." He said as he went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Back at ya." Seth grumbled. "Obviously not a morning person, are you?" Michael asked. Seth just glared at him. During all this, Ryan sat there shaking in silent laughter. To him, seeing someone confront about his lack of manners before noon was hilarious. And seeing Seth speechless was an added benefit. "So, what do you want to do today?" Ryan asked him. "I honestly don't know. I mean, I don't have any idea what you do for fun here, so, you're just going to have to choose." Michael told him. Ryan thought on it for a while, and finally snapped his fingers, and said, "We could go meet a few of mine and Seth's friends at The Diner. You'll like them. One of them is my girlfriend, Marissa Cooper, one is Seth's girlfriend, Summer Roberts, and the other is a recent friend of ours, Luke Ward." "Sounds like fun…just let me go get a shower, and get dressed." Mike said.

Mike went upstairs to his room, and got his bathroom supplies, a change of clothes, and made his way to the guest bathroom. He stepped inside, and locked the door. He walked over to the walk in shower, and looked at all the knobs on the water control. There was one for hot water, one for cold, and a few other different colored ones. He put his robe on, and went to find Seth. He found him in his room reading a comic. "He, Seth? What are the different colored knobs on the shower for?" he asked. "Oh, um…let me think. The blue one is to turn the water blue, and the red and green ones do the same thing…just their respective colors. The white one gives the water a vanilla scent, and the turquoise one gives the water a sea-breeze scent." Seth told him. Mike was surprised. Who need that many shower options anyway? The point of a shower was to get clean. All you did was get in, get clean, and get out. But he didn't say anything, he just thanked Seth, and went to take his shower. When he got back in the bathroom, he got undressed, and turned on the water. 'Oh, what the hell?' He thought. He turned on the red knob, and the white one, and inhaled as the scent of vanilla wafted out of the shower stall. He stepped in, and sighed as the warm water cascaded over his body. He just stood there for a minute letting the water wash his body by itself. Then he grabbed a washcloth, and soaped it up with the unscented soap he had, and washed himself. He decided to just let the water give him his scent for the day. He finished his shower, and got dressed in a dark blue concert tee, khaki cargo pants, and combat boots. When he finished getting dressed, he combed his hair, and brushed his teeth, and then he was on his way downstairs.

When he walked into the living room, Kirsten was just getting ready to leave, and when she saw him, she smiled, and told him that he looked good. He thanked her, and went to find Ryan and Seth. He found them in the den playing a video game. "You ready to go?" Ryan asked. "Yeah. So where exactly is this diner?" He asked them as they saved the game, and shut the system off. "Out on the pier. You can see the whole beach from there…it's awesome." Seth told him. They walked out the door, and got into the Land Rover. Seth got in the driver's seat, started the car, and they were off.

When they got to The Diner, twenty minutes later, they found Marissa, Summer, and Luke waiting for them. Marissa, a tall pretty fair-haired girl, got up and kissed Ryan on the cheek. Summer, a short brunette, got up and did the same to Seth. While they did this, Luke, a tall tanned guy, stayed seated, and Mike stood off to the side looking a little uncomfortable. "Um, guys, I'd like you to meet Michael. My long-lost twin brother." Ryan told them. "Uh, hi." Mike said shyly, "I'm Mike. Nice to meet each of you." "Nice to meet you to, Mike." Marissa said, "I'm Marissa Cooper. This is my best friend, Summer Roberts, and our friend, Luke Ward." When their names were mentioned, Luke and Summer gave a little wave. He smiled at them, and they all sat back down. When the waitress came by, they all ordered, and Luke struck up a conversation with Mike. "So, where're you from?" Luke asked him. "All over the east coast. I've been in foster homes since before I can remember. Most of them worse than the last." He replied. "Ouch. That sucks. But, look at it like this, at least you're here now." Luke told him. Mike nodded, but didn't say anything. When he finished eating, he got up to walk go outside, but Luke followed. When he got outside, Mike just started walking. He walked until he came to a little park, and sat down on a bench. When he sat down, he broke down. The memories of his foster families, and the abuse he had been through with them, washed over him, and he couldn't contain his tears. He didn't even notice as Luke walked up to him, and put an arm around his shoulders. He just let his head come to rest on Luke's shoulder, and cried. When he stopped crying, he looked up at Luke with bloodshot eyes, and felt the sudden urge to kiss him. So he did. He brought Luke's face down to meet his, and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Oh, my God. I am so sorry." Mike told him, as he backed away and ran. Luke caught up to him quickly, and told him, "Don't be. If I were sorry about it, I wouldn't do this." And he leaned down and his lips met Mike's in a brief, yet passionate kiss. When he pulled away from the kiss, both he and Mike were panting. They called Ryan, and Luke asked him to bring his truck when he came to get him. Ryan told him that he would, and that he would see them in ten minutes. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Ryan pulled up in Luke's black truck. Seth pulled up behind him about a minute later. Ryan saw Mike's bloodshot eyes, and asked him what was wrong. Mike told him about his past foster families, and how they abused him sometimes. When Ryan heard this, he was furious. But, when Mike told him not to dwell on it, that he didn't anymore, so Ryan let the subject drop. They drove home, and spent the rest of the day there. Luke and Marissa, and Summer hung out with them. When they left that night, Luke gave Mike his cell number, with a promise to call him the next day. Mike went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

***A/N***  
A bit longer than the last chapter (600 words, give or take)…anyways…Review, and I'll love you forever…Oh...and I won't update until I get feedback on this chapter...so Review if you want more^_^ Potterprince525


	3. Confronting Luke's Demons

**Author's Note** Ok…in the last chapter, Mike met Luke, and they kissed…let's see what happens this time…**

Mike woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up, and answered it. "Hello?" He asked sleepily. "Did I wake you up?" The voice on the other end asked. "Luke, why are you calling me at," he checked his clock, "Five in the morning?" "I'm sorry for waking you up, but you were the first person I thought of to call." Luke told him. "I told my mom about us, and she kicked me out. She said something about me being just like my dad. I've been driving around for about five hours." He told Mike, and Mike could tell that he had been crying. "It's alright, just come on over. I'll be downstairs waiting." Mike told him. Mike got up and threw on his robe, and made his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, and saw Kirsten sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" She asked when he walked in. "Luke just called me, he told his mom about us, and she kicked him out. I told him to come over here. I hope that's okay." He told her. She told him that it was fine, and that she would make Luke some breakfast for when he got there. Mike walked out into the living room, just as he heard Luke's truck pull up the driveway. He walked to the front door, and opened it to let Luke in. When he walked inside, Luke just walked straight into Mike's arms. Mike just held him for a minute. When he pulled away, Mike led Luke into the kitchen where Kirsten was just finishing up some breakfast. Luke sat down on one of the chairs at the end of the island, and looked up as Kirsten set his food in front of him. "Thanks, but I'm not that hungry." He told her. "That's fine, Luke." Kirsten told him. "I'll just wrap it up for later. Why don't you go get some sleep?" She asked. He nodded, and Mike told Kirsten that he would let Luke sleep in his room for a few hours. She nods, and Mike led Luke upstairs, and into his bedroom. He grabbed Luke a pair of sleep pants, and a tee-shirt, and let him get undressed. When he walked back into the room, he saw Luke sitting on the side of the bed, deep in thought. Mike walked over to him, and put his arm around him, and pulled him into a hug. They just sat there for a few minutes. When they pulled away from each other, Mike stood Luke up, and pulled the covers back for him to get under them. Luke laid down, and Mike pulled the covers over him. He kissed Luke briefly on the lips, and walked out of the room, turning the lights out as he did. He walked downstairs into the kitchen, and saw Kirsten sitting there. "What are we going to do?" He asked her. "I honestly don't know. When Sandy gets up, I'll talk to him about letting Luke stay here. Of course, he'll have to sleep in a separate room, for obvious reasons. But, I think we can work out a way for this to work." She told him. "I'll move into the pool house. I'm pretty sure Ryan wouldn't mind. But, I'll wait 'till he gets up to ask him. If he doesn't feel like sharing his room, then I'll try to find an apartment or something nearby." Mike said. "There's no need to do that. We could clean out my home office for one of you." Kirsten said. Mike just nodded, and went back to his own thoughts. He fixed himself a cup of coffee, and went into the den, and turned on the TV. There was nothing interesting on, so he turned on Seth's PlayStation 2. He saw that the last game in there was Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, so he just played that. It was three hours later that Seth stumbled his way into the kitchen. "Why are you up already?" Seth asked Mike. "There was a crisis early this morning. Luke came over about five, and I just didn't go back to sleep. He's upstairs asleep in my room." Mike told him. Seth just nodded, and went to fix himself a cup of coffee. When Ryan walked in twenty minutes later, Mike told him the same thing. After Seth and Ryan had had their breakfast, they walked over and sat beside Mike. "What are you playing?" Ryan asked. "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City." Mike said, "I almost have it beat." "Whoa. It took me almost a week to beat this game." Seth told him. "Oh…well, I've played it a few times before. The only time I die is when I'm getting chased by the cops in the beginning." Mike told him. "Wow…even I don't play this game that much." Seth said. "Morning, guys." Luke said walking into the kitchen. "Hey, Luke. How're you feeling?" Mike asked as he got up and gave Luke a good morning kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, but I think I need to talk to my mom…if only to tell her that I won't be talking to her anymore." Luke told him. Mike said that they could go to his house later that day to get the rest of his belongings. Luke nodded, and fixed himself a cup of coffee, and drank it quickly. When he was done drinking it, he went upstairs to get ready. Mike followed him, so he could give him some clothes to wear for the day. He walked into his bedroom right as Luke was taking off his pants. "Um…hey." Mike said when he walked in. Luke jumped at the sound of his voice, and attempted to cover himself. "What are you doing in here?" Luke asked. "I thought you might need a change of clothes for after your shower." Mike said, walking over to the closet. "Pick whatever you want, except for the band tee-shirts, i.e.: the Metallica tee-shirt, the Guns N' Roses shirt, and any other shirt with a band on it. Other than that, you can choose anything." Luke nodded, put one of Mike's robes on, and went into the bathroom to take his shower. Mike walked downstairs, and twenty minutes later, so did Luke, dressed in an outfit that almost exactly matched Mike's. "Whoa. That's just weird, the two of you dressing alike after one day of being together." Seth said. Mike just looked at him, and shook his head. 'Seth overanalyzes every little thing', he thought to himself. "Whatever you say, Seth." He told him. "Is everyone ready to leave?" He asked them. When he got three affirmatives, he nodded, and they all left. When they got to Luke's house, they all walked up to the door, and Mike rang the bell. When Mrs. Ward opened the door, she looked at Luke, and made a sound of disgust. She made to close the door, but Mike put his foot between the door and the frame. "Nuh uh. You're not going to kick us out before Luke has his chance to say what he wants…and to get what's rightfully his." Mike said in a cold tone of voice. She glared at him, but nodded and let them come in. When they got inside, Luke told her in no uncertain terms that he loved her, but didn't want to see or talk to her. After he finished his mini-tirade, he went upstairs, and got all of his valuable belongings, and Mike, Seth, and Ryan went upstairs to get his clothes and help him carry the rest of his things. When they got all of his things, they walked out. After loading all of the stuff in the Land Rover, Luke just told them to drive, and they all ended up at the lifeguard stand on the beach. They spent the rest of the day there, just talking and telling jokes.

***A/N***Kinda short, but at least it's a chapter…sorry for not updating for so long…please R&R…thanks!***A/N***


End file.
